Inconceivable Elevator Scene Take Two
by Intoxicated Lie
Summary: First there was the famous “I’d-give-you-my-kidney Elevator Scene” in season 8. Now another one- During “Inconceivable” when Olivia tells Elliot something she’s been hiding. This is Take two on that scene- What should have happened? Warning- Spoilers!


**Disclaimer- Nope, don't own it. If I did, why would I write this here? I'd be out editing the show damnit!  
**

**Right, **so after I watched Inconceivable, this idea got into my head. What should have happened? This is my idea.

I'm going to warn you **NOT **to read this if you haven't seen the episode yet. It will ruin a lot. A whole lot. But its on so I whatevz. If you want to see the real scene, go there xP

** Still here? I guess you must have watched it.**

**Still still here? **

**Okay okay, if you want to spoil it for yourself, go right ahead. I can't stop you. :P**

-------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hard case, a very controversial issue. But Captain Cragen assigned the case especially to his best detectives. If anyone could find those missing embryos, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson could.

The case was touching Olivia close to the heart. She wanted to have her own children someday. She wanted someone to care for and love. But there was a problem with that: Olivia wasn't married nor involved with someone in a way that they could raise a child together. The only men in her life were the ones she worked with. Not that they weren't there for her, oh no, Olivia knew that any time she needed to talk to someone, they would listen. Munch and Fin and Cragen and maybe even Lake.

And then there was Elliot, the only man Olivia could ever trust with her deepest darkest secrets. At this very moment he was apologizing for an earlier sequence where he brought up said subject and Olivia bit his head off for it. Olivia was realizing at that moment she should be the one apologizing, not him. But it was a little too late now as Elliot was already shutting up. There was something Olivia had wanted to tell Elliot, something she had never told anyone else. Now seemed like as good a time as any…

"Elliot, a few months ago I looked into adoption." There they were standing there, waiting for the elevator and something personal had come up._Was this a habit now?_ Olivia couldn't help but wonder.

"That's great." Elliot responded, turning to face her and smiling his wonderful smile. Olivia didn't return it though, somewhat of a grim look on her face.

"They turned me down." Olivia's face looked a bit pained as she watched the smile disappear from Elliot's face.

"What are you talking about?" His voice instantly fell flat.

"Well, I'm single, I don't have a family support system, I work all hours…" Olivia started to explain, turning away from him. "They didn't see me as parent material…" Olivia's voice fell to a hushed tone as she tried to hold back the sting of tears in her eyes.

"They're wrong." Elliot said strongly, after a slight pause, as the elevator door opened. _Those bastards… Olivia would make an amazing mother… I would trust her with any of my kid's lives… _Elliot thought bitterly.

The two detectives stepped into the waiting elevator. "Can you believe I actually thought about sperm donation? But I could never pick my baby's father out of a book…" Olivia said with a slight smile forming on her face. "If you weren't married, I would so totally ask you to be my sperm donor." Olivia smirked, half joking, half completely serious. Elliot wondered which it was as he answered.

"Really?" The response sounded more like a statement then a question. He cleared his throat. "Well, if that were true, we could do it physically instead of medically." Elliot shot her a seductive smile and nudged her shoulder with his own. They were messing around, of course.

Right?

Unknown to each other, out of their partner ship and work, Elliot and Olivia were both being sincerely honest.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Didja like it? Lemme know what you think.And this is probably a One-Shot. I'm not sure what I could do next...Ideas? Lemme know :D Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
